


heard it from a friend

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [96]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The less often he sees Raihan, the more often Leon imagines what his rival does with Kabu.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Commissions [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 40





	heard it from a friend

For the most part, they tried to keep things quiet, at least at first. It wasn’t something they wanted any additional attention for, when they were still figuring things out for themselves. Now, it is more of an open secret, and it turns out to surprise few that Raihan is not able to keep it entirely secret. He’s never been the type to keep things to himself, and never much seen the point in secrets.

But he still does his part to keep his relationship with Kabu on the down low when he has to, because, despite not seeing the point in secrets, he still understands how business works, and understands that both of them have images to look after. When it comes to the general public, he is much more discreet than he would ordinarily be, but as far as the rest of the Pokemon League, there are few who don’t know more details than they care to.

Of this group, Leon is all too aware of Raihan’s affair with the older man. They’re close rivals, probably nearly friends, though the bravado of rivalry that Raihan puts on often overshadows everything else. Still, that does not change the amount of time they spend together, or, rather, spent together, before Raihan went and got himself distracted.

His interest in Kabu was something he mentioned from time to time, and then more and more often, the closer it got to the first time they hooked up. Looking back now, Leon knows he should have seen this coming. The signs had been obvious, but it had always seemed like it would never really happen. Raihan would never really make a move, he would just talk about it and fantasize from a distance.

But now he  _ has _ done it, and from the way he talks about it, he’s doing it rather frequently. Somehow, the unlikely pair has really hit it off, and that is all that Raihan can talk about, if he has the time to talk at all. Leon knows that it isn’t any of his business, and that it is perfectly fine for Raihan to get a boyfriend and decide to spend all of this time with that boyfriend, so then why does he still feel off about the whole thing?

He wants to say that it can’t honestly be because of jealousy, but then, he isn’t sure how else to explain the feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach whenever he thinks about the two of them together.

~X~

Raihan has no filter when it comes to talking about the things the two of them get up to, so Leon gets to hear more details than he’d ever be comfortable with. Even if he weren’t plagued by some sort of jealousy that he could not quite describe, he still doubts that he would want to hear so much about what two friends of his, two  _ coworkers _ of his get up to when they’re alone.

Honestly, he could have gone his entire life without having to imagine Kabu like that. Raihan may have had a thing for him for years, but for Leon, he has always been one of “the adults,” so now, even though he is an adult as well, it still seems off-limits to even think about, and when Raihan talks about it so much, how can he do anything  _ but _ think about it?

His mind wanders without his permission, visualizing anything that Raihan decides to describe, even though he doesn’t want to visualize it at all. Raihan just thinks it’s amusing if Leon acts grossed out, and never stops the story until he is done, ignoring any protests from his rival. And that’s one thing, but it is another thing entirely for these images to pop up in his mind when he’s alone, when there’s no one there to force him to imagine it.

Leon’s jealousy is out of control, and he isn’t sure if it’s just because Raihan’s entire focus is on Kabu right now, to the point that he never even talks about anything else, during the rare occasions that Leon still gets to hang out with him, or if it stems from a loneliness of his own. Loneliness might be the only explanation for the way his mind wanders, the way he can’t help but imagine the things Raihan has described to him, adding detail wherever his fantasies deem necessary.

He can see it so clearly when he closes his eyes at night, Raihan bent over his bed, Kabu on top of him, both slick with sweat, their voices hoarse, and Leon tosses and turns in his own bed, trying and failing to ignore the way his imagination really makes him feel. Some nights, he is able to resist his fantasies, and other nights, he gives in too easily.

Leon hates how easy it is, once he’s taken his cock in hand, to lose himself in his imagination, letting himself think about Kabu’s slow and steady thrusts, his pace that Raihan has described as being torturous on more than one occasion. He can hear the way Raihan whines and begs for more, only to get a grunt in response, as Kabu continues to do things just as he pleases.

It should be hard to imagine Raihan letting anyone boss him around so easily, but he has claimed on multiple occasions that he prefers to let the older man take control. The first time he started on about it, saying that Leon wouldn’t believe the things Kabu knew how to do, Leon had practically begged him not to start listing them off. Now, he has that list memorized, and everything else that came after.

_ He’s got experience, you know. Must have been really wild before, cos he sure can bring out  _ my _ wild side! _

Leon doesn’t want Kabu. He isn’t interested in knowing about his experience or seeing his wild side, or having his own wild side brought out, whatever any of that means. And as for Raihan...he’d rather not think about that when he can avoid it. His fantasies have to mean something, and his jealousy has to mean something, but rather than dwelling on that, he either resists temptation or gives in, never letting onto how much this is effecting him.

On the rare occasion that Raihan spends time with him- and those occasions become more and more rare, the more public he and Kabu become- Leon will still tell him that he isn’t interested in hearing all of the details, and he will still commit them to memory, despite the ache that they so often leave him with. Once he is alone again, he will think about them and think too much, and imagine his rival getting fucked by one of the most respectable gym leaders in the Galar league, and he will hate himself the entire time, especially once he’s started jerking off to it.

Is it just about attention, or is it more about loneliness? Leon knows that he doesn’t want Kabu, that he never has, but it must not matter, because Kabu is always the one with Raihan in his fantasies. He can be as jealous as he wants and he can hate this, and himself, as much as he wants, but he still can’t stop. And the times with Raihan become fewer and farther between, but the fantasies only pick up in frequency.

Whether his jealousy goes deeper or not, he won’t know and he won’t acknowledge, but he does know that he likely won’t be free of this any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
